Chronology
Among the tangle of threads that make up the tales of Fabled Albion, there lies an order of events. As of (IRL) Aug. 05, 2011, it is encouraged that thread creators add a link to their threads whenever they make new ones to allow for new players to glance back through the pages of FA's history in an orderly fashion. This also makes going back for reference much easier. All links go straight to the threads and require members to be logged in to view them. 08/05/11 I've taken the liberty of copying over as many threads as I can and I made up a few titles. Feel free to rename the titles I put here to whatever you may name your thread! I just stuck these titles in as placeholders. ♥ Have fun, guys! '' ''The links marked (ARCHIVE), I couldn't really rename or give decent titles to since they were all hastily copypasta'd into the archives from facebook. Maybe one day they can be organized and given decent names, but for now, they're kind of a mess. T_T Queenie Albion 08:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) < Note to self: put a short guide here on adding links for anyone who could use it. > ~ 1752 ~ 'January' * The Ginger Balverine, pt. I * The Ginger Balverine, pt. II * Return to the Haus of Reaver, pt. I * Return to the Haus of Reaver, pt. II * Take the Day Off * Hangovers * Woman in the Window * The Memorial * No Real Consequence * Punishment * The Albion Maptable * The Mercenary Chance * Chance Gives a Choice * Arrival of Ambrose * Sweet Dreams in the Haus of Reaver * The Battle on the Bridge * Your Priceless Advice * Velvet Desires * Remorse & Regrets * Brotherly Love * Running Away from Something * The War Path * The Dog That Bit You * Please Be Safe * Talk of the Bogeyman 'February' * Simply Can't Win * Fly Away, Oh Glory * The Archmage & the Ex-King * Woman in the Window II * The Manicure * Fly Away, Oh Glory II * Out & About In Bowerstone * And Thus Was The Love Life of Benjamin Finn * A Match Made In... The Tavern 'March' * Masquerade in Driftwood * Fairies in Driftwood * Aftermath In Driftwood * Drinking Himself Numb * Maple & Her Papa * A Craving for Pie * The Fight In The Tower * When You're Strange * Another Night in the Tavern * Fancy Meeting You Here * Harley Quizzel * Prarie Oysters & Blueberry Pie * Major Swift * Swashbuckler Romance * The Balverine Cull, pt. I * The Balverine Cull, pt. II * The Balverine Cull, pt. III * Elena's Photoshoot * Don't Say The Z-Word * Closest Thing To A Family * New Staff At The Castle * The Day Hobson Went To Work For Dorian * They Hate Me Almost As Much As He Does * Joshua Redfield * On Becoming A Lover * The White Fae * Chillbreath * Infiltrating the Castle * Kaspar and the Fae * Escape from the Castle * Don't Change * A Brother's Goodbye * The New Admiral * Dorian And Hobson's Game * The Science of Rosalva Morrigan * The Premonitions of Crow Beck * Spring for Lyanna Rhyderch * The Family Styx * Spring Days in Castle Fairfax * Eostre's Eve in Silverpines * A Busy Time of the Year * A Prelude to Rebellion : 26th * Eostre's Day, pt. I * Eostre's Day, pt. II * Eostre's Day, pt. III * Royal Balverines * In Mourningwood * Return to Reaver * Do Not Cry : 27th * A Process of Rebuilding : 28th * A Tale of Balverines : 29th * The Redemption of Ambrose Styx * Unrest in the Pack * Nancy * Julian Coutreau, the Boy Who Never Lost * Ice Wine * Julian and Alastrann Blackthorn 'April' : 1st * / : 2nd * / : 3rd * Elena's Warning * Waltz in the Woods * A Premonition of War * Love Is Fierce : 4th * The Queen's Speech * To Understone * Drinking High End * Rosewater Massacre * Alexander : 5th * The New Transfer * The Colonel & The Queen * Where is Enoch? * Bridgegate * Walter and the Queen * The New Mnemosyne * The Dead Balverine * Benjamin and the Queen : 6th * Logan's Nightmares * Doe-Eyed Nuzzlings * The Sleepover : 7th * The Next Day * Edward Nippertain and the Stolen Transceiver * The Things People Do In the Name of Love * Liam's a Sexy Bitch * Go Home, Get Stoned : 8th * Jammy: Day Zero * Page's Thimble * We Leave at Dawn * The Aging Potion : 9th * / : 10th * Outside of Brightwall * The Fae Reawakens * The Queen's Abduction * The Fall of Brightwall : 11th * / : 12th * / : 13th * / : 14th * Reaver's Decisions : 15th * Meliarna * Miles and Logan : 16th * The Arrest of Alastrann Blackthorn * Repairing Redfield Farm * Dorian Visits Bowerstone : 17th * Jammy: Day Ten * Reaver Returns to Bowerstone * Fly Away, Oh Glory III * Julian's First Love * Page's Diary * The Balverine Escape * My Only Sunshine : 18th * Someone We'll Never Forget * Talk To 'Em * Enoch and the Queen : 19th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 20th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 21st * • ♚ • ♚ • : 22nd * • ♚ • ♚ • : 23rd * • ♚ • ♚ • : 24th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 25th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 26th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 27th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 28th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 29th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 30th * • ♚ • ♚ • : 31st * • ♚ • ♚ • : Threads to Be Placed: * The More It Seems, Now, I'm Through * Rescuing the Queen * Not Much of a Hero * Bad Medicine * In Dreams, in Memoriam * Surrender With Some Dignity 'May' : 1st * The Underground Clinic(S1) daniel has a visit with the good doctor judas. * The Easy Life (S1) Josh muses over the married life. * Ghost of an Old Friend (S1) Julian almost makes a terrible mistake. * Man's Best Friend (S1) Liam loves squeaky toys. Alastrann comes to comfort his new lover. : 2nd * Roommates (S1) Olive Abbott gets tired of her Understone roommates and seeks out a new one. A funny sort of man called Hubert. : 3rd * The beggars are coming to town, and one in a velvet gown... (S2) Cecily Raine makes her intro in Millfields. : 4th * ... : 5th * God's Chosen One (S2) The young King of Germania makes plans for the Germanian Empire. : 6th * Back to the Catacombs(S1) Swift and Sybil make it to understone and have a row with a bookshelf. : 7th * Bring Her Back To Me (S1) Page escapes Understone and goes searching for Maple. : 8th * ... : 9th * ... : 10th * Locked in Logan's Bedroom (S1) Chance has been locked in Logan's room for a month... a fucking month! : 11th * Bright Ideas (S1) Barry has some icewine and sits out on the lake. : 12th * The White Princess of Hellas : 13th * ... : 14th * ... : 15th * A Moment With Dorian and Chance (S1) Dorian and Chance meet and get their Bro on. : 16th * Crows (S1) During her recovery, the Queen has a heart to heart with Alaric, the lover of her late brother. : 17th * Analise (S1) Chance Remembers Analise : 18th * Bow Down, Mortals (S2) Gaullia's Prince is a god. Who gives small children swirlies. : 19th * He Loves Bakers (S2) The Prince of Gaullia has a thing for bakers. And frying ladies in the homes of bakers. * That Damnable Clock (S2) What goes up must come down. * To Taste the Old Days (S1) Reaver gets nostalgic amidst the chaos. * In Bloodier Hands (S1) War is coming. Aleister and Julian pay the Queen a visit and she makes a decision for the POWs lives. : 20th * More Ladylike (S1) Julian and Lyanna play dress-up. * Homeward Bound (S1) Teacup goes on a mission. * In Mourning (S1) Walter mourns the loss of a son. : 21st * ... : 22nd * Childhood (S1) He's Arthur Hawkins. And he's all little Jessica has left. : 23rd * ... : 24th * ... : 25th * ... : 26th * ... : 27th * ... : 28th * Paint on your Cheek (S2) The artist King of Germania decides on a course of action with Gaullia. : 29th * Midnight Oil and Human Pets (S1) Josh reels from a fight with Liam... and so he decides to make up. * Son of Royalty (S1) Page gives birth to Oliver in the wilderness. : 30th * ... : 31st * ... 'June' : 1st * The Man In The Bronze Tower (S2) Vladimir Orlov, Czar of Russiya. Know his name and don't forget. * In The Hall Of The Mountain King (S2) King Jaeger arrives in the city of Saint Clair and meets Prince Renard. The world will never be the same. * Preparing for a Party (S1) Russel Scott, bandit, slaver, antagonist to the monarchy. * Love Is Just a Bloodsport, Son. (S2) That day Jaeger decided to kiss another boy. * Wedding Cake (S1) A reunion between Ambrose and Maple. : 2nd * Maple's Diary (S1) A child torn between her lover and her father. * I'm Not Happy (S2) The whale has a happy announcement. Renard isn't happy. * The Honeybadger Queen of Noregr (S2) Meet Silje Vrede. She don't care. She don't give a shit. * Hangovers (S2) Jaeger's morning after doesn't go too smoothly. * A Night For Parties (S1) In spite of the lockdown, Craven throws a party in Understone. : 3rd * Sirens (S2) Renard takes Jaeger on one hell of a trip through Mermaid Land. * One Hell of a Party (S1) Russel's hangover goes much smoother. : 4th * Danny Boy (S1) Daniel and Craven at the docks. The slavers have business to take care of. : 5th * The Businessman Fell In Love With The Doggie (S1) Eat your heart out, Twilight. Alastrann x Liam x Squeaky Toy. : 6th * Lords of the Underworld (S1) There was a room. In walked a slaver, a doctor and a scientist. : 7th * Shelter in the Storm (S1) Ben gives Amalia a place to stay. Romance ensues. : 8th * . . . : 9th * The Patriarch (S1) Enoch prepares for the balverine war, enlisting the aid of the great warrior, Lilim. : 10th * In Bloodier Hands (S1) Waltz pays the Queen a visit after the conditions in Westcliff Keep grow tense. * Silence Before the Storm (S1) Julian and Waltz share a quiet moment on the eve of a great war. * The War (S1) The final showdown between balverines and humans in Bowerstone. * Sense You (S1) Hearing the echoes of war, Kaspar senses a familiar and beloved presence. : 11th * A Proposal (S1) Waltz returns to Julian and Lyanna. A proposal is coming. : 12th * . . . : 13th * Royal UST (S1) Logan and the Queen reminisce together in the Observatory Tower. * Baltican Politics (S2) An awkward Baltican Summit Meeting. * Super Best Friends (S1) In the aftermath of the war, Dorian seeks to retrieve the crown from a super best friend. * Frostbite (S2) Silje pays Jaeger a visit and he sees the Ice Queen's warmer side. : 14th * All the Angels Off in Germania, Jaeger lets Renard in on an underground sanctuary and makes a startling revelation. : 15th * It's Only Politics Silje pays Renard a visit in Swannholm. : 16th * . . . : 17th * Finishing Touches (S2) Jaeger puts the finishing touches on his painting... no one will find it. Srsly. HE'SNOTGAY,GAIS. : 18th * Chris's intro post, and Kiara helps the townspeople chill the eff out. (ARCHIVE) : 19th * . . . : 20th * Xavier's intropost -- another day without knowledge of love. (ARCHIVE) * Children Chance begins a new life. : 21st * Alastrann begins a new chapter in his life. (ARCHIVE) : 22nd * . . . : 23rd * . . . : 24th * Ambrose and Maple stay at The Sandgoose and then have an encounter with Chance. Truth comes out. (ARCHIVE) : 25th * Change Maple and Albion, MPD no more. * Dream Eater Gautier Moreaux only wants to wish Renard well on his birthday. * This is War Chiyo never really got along with the hookers across the street. * Of Broken Castles, Bones, and Men ewige nacht holz, der toten stadt : 26th * No One Suspects the Librarian Olive has a very disturbing hobby. * Markus & Lady Grey in Bowerstone's Underground (ARCHIVE) : 27th * Cowboys & Aliens A trans-Baltican journey by train; returning Renard home. * The Doctor's Office Gautier takes a walk with the Queen... politics happen. Then he goes to try and bang Madelin. Priorities. * Cecily negotiates her way through Industrial. (ARCHIVE) : 28th * I've been waiting for you Renard and Jaeger arrive in Saint Clair... Gautier awaits. * Happy Manufacturer's Day Renard finally gives Caroline her legs. NOW SHE CAN BE PART OF OUR WORLD. * Crocodile Tears Lucienda will not be humiliated again. * Fear of the DarkJune 28. Gautier takes a visit into the mind of a sleeping king. : 29th * I'll Be Here When You Wake Up When the line between the world of dreams, memories, and reality blurs. * Light My Candles In A Daze Cause I've Found GodMorning. Renard wakes up after a very long night. A certain god returns after a long absence. * One's Own Mind is a Terrible Place Maddy still does not feel too well. * Morning Tides They say the morning after a mind fuck can be pretty rough. * The Glass Rose Madelin Fitzroy's thoughts on the stained glass rose in her office. * Echo You're going to be a very happy man tomorrow. : 30th * Markus and Elvira in the Nightshade House. It gets steamy. (ARCHIVE) * Sunrise A wedding and a departure. 'July' : 1st * Love's Gonna Get You Down : 2nd * Your thread here! : 3rd * Your thread here! : 4th * Your thread here! : 5th * Your thread here! : 6th * Your thread here! : 7th * Your thread here! : 8th * Your thread here! : 9th * The Glass Rose : 10th * Your thread here! : 11th * Your thread here! : 12th * The Fort Chance has some fun. * Alleigance : 13th * Your thread here! : 14th * Your thread here! : 15th * The Victory Ball A post-war celebration is held at Bowerstone Castle. * Jonathan's Date Jonathan goes on a little date * A Reunion of Sorts Adrien and Charles see one another again. : 16th * Where the Wild Things Are Lilim seeks to lay the war to rest for good, and free those of her people still alive. : 17th * ... : 18th * Your thread here! : 19th * Numbing Forgiveness The Queen thinks about her relationships with Barry, Reaver, and Waltz. : 20th * Wanderlust Daniel Johnson intropost in Prionia. He's a scholar. Totally not dropped out of a ——gate. : 21st * Glamour Harper does not like doing Queenie's laundry. : 22nd * The Icarus Project Dominic L. Vidici takes to the skies. * The Fight Club Chris trains his will abilities while arguing with Lisias. Opens up to the fight club. * Lonely Wilderness Vasilli Mihailov's Intro. : 23rd * Your thread here! : 24th * Your thread here! : 25th * Loki and the Sea of Infinite Ennui : 26th * Your thread here! : 27th * Your thread here! : 28th * Your thread here! : 29th * Arrival Cassiel reunites with Vasilli in Russiya. : 30th * A Kick Elena and Josh in Brightwood Farm experiencing the first moments of parenthood. * Another Chance in Aurora Chance arrives in Aurora and see's just what he is getting into : 31st * Cooking with Addy Addy and Hawkins are in the kitchen sampling things. 'August' : 1st * Drip! Drip! : 2nd * Your thread here! : 3rd * Your thread here! : 4th * Your thread here! : 5th * Your thread here! : 6th * Your thread here! : 7th * Your thread here! : 8th * Your thread here! : 9th * Your thread here! : 10th * Your thread here! : 11th * Your thread here! : 12th * Your thread here! : 13th * Your thread here! : 14th * Your thread here! : 15th * Your thread here! : 16th * Your thread here! : 17th * Your thread here! : 18th * Your thread here! : 19th * Your thread here! : 20th * Your thread here! : 21st * Your thread here! : 22nd * Your thread here! : 23rd * Your thread here! : 24th * Your thread here! : 25th * Your thread here! : 26th * Your thread here! : 27th * Your thread here! : 28th * Your thread here! : 29th * Dead Man Walking : 30th * Your thread here! 'December' : 1st * Company on Avo's Rest : 2nd * Back to Bowerstone : 3rd * Faeries and Firelight : 4th * About Last Night : 5th * Your thread here! : 6th * In Sickness and In Health : 7th * The O'Connors : 8th * Your thread here! : 9th * Your thread here! : 10th * Your thread here! : 11th * Your thread here! : 12th * Your thread here! : 13th * Your thread here! : 14th * Your thread here! : 15th * The Cat of Nine Tails Reopens : 16th * Last Minute Vengeance * : 17th * Your thread here! : 18th * A Quest for Head * Artistic Slump Rosalva Morrigan's artist's block. * Control : 19th * CYANIDE & unHAPPINESS * Shopping for Pie * Reaver's Plans for Aurora : 20th * Homesick : 21st * The Night Can Only Grow Darker Cecily goes on a rampage. * Company on Avo's Rest The Winter Solstice marks the night of Avo's rest, a time for people to come together. : 22nd * Maple's Holiday "Shopping" : 23rd * Late Dawns & Early Sunsets The untimely end of a young balverine. * Old Habits Julian pays a visit to an old friend. : 24th * Waking in Sleep Kaspar takes a nap, dreams about his childhood, and goes back to work. : 25th * Witchling : 26th * Warm Winter Twilight * To Come Into A World Breathing Poison : 27th * This Might Take Some Getting Used To * Sleepless At Sunrise : 28th * Winter Games : 29th * Vignettes Maple and Ambrose snowed in at the Riveter's Rest * Wolves in Winter Barry liked to take it easy from time to time. : 30th * By Candlelight There really ain't no rest for the wicked... * The Finer Things Ambrose and Maple move shop : 31st * Aurel's Morals * One For Sorrow, Two For Joy, Three For A Girl 'January (1753)' : 1st * I Fell, That's All * Miles Away * Ore to be Found! * Come Away, O Human Child : 2nd * Thief : 3rd * Homeward Bound * Flying Cutlery : 4th * : 5th * Who Said Life Was Easy? * Being Human : 6th * I Don't Like Thee, Doctor Lowery * Hellas : 7th * Incarceration (And Other Minor Inconveniences) : 8th * Fifty Shades of Snow : 9th * Low (9th - 13th) : 10th * Your thread here! : 11th * Your thread here! : 12th * Whispers and Waltzing in the Dark * Astraphobia : 13th * To War * Underground * Finding Teapot * The Spoils of War * Without Divinity, Dreams of the Sky (13th - ???) : 14th * Your thread here! : 15th * : 16th * : 17th * How The Mighty Have Fallen * Fear : 18th * L'amour est un Oiseau Rebelle : 19th * Then We'll Come Down & Have a Hang Over : 20th * You Little Sheyiii-in-kicker! : 21st * Without Grace * Pain as an Art : 22nd *The Side of the Victors : 23rd * : 24th * Lying is Easy * And Then I'll Crash And Burn : 25th * Sorrow is the Aftermath of Every Battle : 26th * : 27th * : 28th * : 29th * Coward : 30th * : 31st * 'February (1753)' : 1st * Stuck * Taking Matters * Dealing With Devils * Try and Try Again : 2nd *Reunion *A World Without Color *Welcome, Unwelcome, It's all the same *Wine at Nine : 3rd *Doppelgangers, Little Princes, & B-612's : 4th * : 5th * Your thread here! : 6th * : 7th * : 8th * Your thread here! : 9th * Your thread here! : 10th * Your thread here! : 11th * Your thread here! : 12th * Your thread here! : 13th * Your thread here! : 14th * Your thread here! : 15th * : 16th * : 17th * Your thread here! : 18th * : 19th * : 20th * : 21st * : 22nd * : 23rd * : 24th * : 25th * : 26th * : 27th * : 28th *